


Happy Mothers Day, For All The Days You Weren't Here

by MistyMoon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Mention of major character death, Mothers Day, this is sad af sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I constantly think of what would I do if I knew. And what I wouldn't. She left when I was still a child, a small, young and innocent child. I thought she'd come back, and when she didn't..I simply pushed it away. I did care, but I moved on with my life. And that worked out for me, until...it happened. Now I have to handle a shitty day that doesn't allow me to forget her. Every damned year. And I'm nowhere near ready for that. And I don't think I ever will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mothers Day, For All The Days You Weren't Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renegadeartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeartist/gifts).



> Happy Mother's Day! I had a brilliant idea for this day (with brilliant i mean sad as fuck) with Allison and Carolina, as they are my two favorite characters! which translates to hey lets use the fact that Allison is dead and Carolina probably misses her. also im going with an au where the war is over and carolina lives alone in a house somewhere idk. im using sophias idea i dont know

  
It was Mother's Day. Carolina knew her mother was sleeping and she wanted to make her a present. She was 7 at the time. She coudln't do much, so she make a little card, writting all the nice things she could think of in it. Then, the young one got some juice from the fridge, poured it in one of her mothers favourite mug and carefully went upstairs. The door was already half open, and as her father said he had to leave early that day, she could walk in the bedroom without hearing his annoyed groans.   
Her mother was sprawled on the bed, with her long, blonde hair covering her whole face, the blankets covering the rest of her body. Carolina placed the car and the mug on the bedside table and jumped on the bed, landing next to Allison, who shifted position so she could face the small girl.   
"It's early" She said "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"It's Mothers Day!" Carolina exclaimed, with a big smile on her face. "I made you a card!" She got the card and showed her, clearly exposing her happiness.  
Allison opened the card:  
  
  
(i did this by myself and im not even 1% proud. this is shit)  
  
"I love you mommy" She said, hugging her mother tight.  
"I love you too. I love you a lot" She replied, kissing the top of her daughters head.  
Then, they made breakfast together, decided to make a movie marathon, which lasted until around 2pm, then they decided to go out for some quick lunch, going to the nearest coffeeshop to get some croissants and something to drink, since Allison didn't want to make it.  
They spent the whole day together, mostly outside, just walking around the city. They came home only when it was really late, deciding to spend the rest of their night watching some movies with popcorn until they fell asleep. Carolina could feel her mothers arms around her, hugging her while she slept, humming a lullaby she used to sing while the young one couldn't sleep. The soft words coming out of her mouth, forming a beautiful melody. It didn't had a name, so they just called it ["Allison's Lullaby"](http://mylifeisroosterteeth.tumblr.com/post/85274239398/so-me-and-my-lovely-awesome-friend). It went like this:  
 _The sun will shine_  
 _Through my broken window_  
 _The moon will fall_  
 _While you sleep next to me_  
 _Darling, I know_  
 _That the night is scary_  
 _But don't you worry_  
 _Im here_  
 _With you_  
 _The heavens will rise_  
 _And hell will break loose_  
 _But at least your right here_  
 _With me_  
 _My dear darling_  
 _Don't be afraid_  
 _The morning will come_  
 _And the night will fade_  
 _The sun will shine_  
 _Through my broken window_  
 _The moon will fall_  
 _While you sleep next to me_  
And soon, Allison's voice filled the ambient, with the soft, delicate words being sang in a sweet melody, and little did Carolina knew, it would be one of the last times she would hear it.  


* * *

  
Carolina woke up screaming, with tears in her eyes. It's been quite a while since she dreamt with her mother, and she was grateful for it. She missed her, of course, but the thought that she spent most of her without Allison was a thought she couldn't bear to have. She was sitting still in her bed, shaking and sobbing loudly. ' _Why her mother?'_ she though ' _Why her and why today?'_ It was mother's day ' _Why?'._  She was alone in her dark room, no one to tell her it was alright and no one to hug her. It was too early to call someone, and she didn't had any hopes in falling asleep again, so she just sat on her bed, concentrating only on her breaths. Then, she heard a knock, a faint one, but still. She thought that maybe,  _just maybe,_ her mother came back, back for her. She went running downstairs, almost falling down the stairs, rushing to the door. No one was there. Her mind tricked her, thinking she would have came back. ' _She was dead'_ , Carolina thought, 'D _ead and gone'._ Then, she made her way to the kitchen, needing to relax a bit after the 'nightmare' and not wanting to go back to her bedroom, because that was the place that her mother would calm her down after nightmares, humming her lullaby and hugging her tight, assuring her nothing bad would happen. And then, Carolina found herself crying again. She spent so little time with Allison, but the woman still left a very special mark in her life. One that she wouldn't forget. She made her way towards the fridge, grabbing whatever could ease the burning sensation inside her chest. The clock said it was around 5am, and Carolina promised to visit the guys that day. She pulled a chair and sat next to the counter, pushing away those thought and focusing only on the fact that she was tired. Tomorrow was Wash's birthday, so everyone had to be at his house at, 5 or 6pm, she didn't remember. Then, she also had to go to work, and it would probably make her late to Wash's birthday. Carolina took a deep breath. Her mother and her father were gone. Most of her friends, from Project Freelancer, were gone as well. And fuck, she missed them. She never got the chance to say goodbye. She never got the change to say she loved York or Allison. She lied her head on the counter, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't let go. She had to, but she couldn't. They mattered too much, and she loved them so much. Everything that happened and everything that could've happened...She let the sobs escape her throat and the waterfall of tears run down her face. She just lied there, until her tiredness took over her and the worries left her mind, and she fell asleep on the counter.  
  
 _"I constantly think of what would I do if I knew. And what I wouldn't. She left when I was still a child, a small, young and innocent child. I thought she'd come back, and when she didn't..I simply pushed it away. I did care, but I moved on with my life. And that worked out for me, until...it happened. Now I have to handle a shitty day that doesn't allow me to forget her. Every damned year. And I'm nowhere near ready for that. And I don't think I ever will._  
 _I think of all the friends that left me. All the friends that I never said goodbye to, fearing that if I did, they would be gone._  
 _But then I learned_  
 _That even if you don't say goodbye_  
 _They might never come back"_


End file.
